1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display using the pixel, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a pixel capable of compensating for reduced luminance of an organic light emitting diode, an organic light emitting display using the pixel, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent (EL) display, and so forth, may have reduced weight and volume as compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. For example, the EL display, e.g., an organic light emitting display, may include a plurality of pixels, and each pixel may have an organic light emitting diode (OLED). Each OLED may include a light emitting layer emitting red (R), green (G), or blue (B) light triggered by combining of electrons and holes therein, so the pixel may emit corresponding light to form images. Such an EL display may have a rapid response time and low power consumption.
The conventional pixel of the EL display may be driven by a driving circuit configured to receive data and scan signals and to control light emission from its OLED with respect to the data signals. More specifically, an anode of the OLED may be coupled to the driving circuit and a first power source, and a cathode of the OLED may be coupled to a second power source. Accordingly, the OLED may generate light having a predetermined luminance with respect to current flowing therethrough, while the current may be controlled by the driving circuit according to the data signal.
However, the material of the light emitting layer of the conventional OLED, e.g., organic material, may deteriorate over time as a result of, e.g., contact with moisture, oxygen, and so forth, thereby reducing current/voltage characteristics of the OLED and, consequently, deteriorating luminance of the OLED. Further, each conventional OLED may deteriorate at a different rate with respect to a composition of its light emitting layer, i.e., type of material used to emit different colors of light, thereby causing non-uniform luminance. Inadequate luminance, i.e., deteriorated and/or non-uniform luminance, of the OLEDs may decrease display characteristics of the EL display device, and may reduce its lifespan and efficiency.